Passionate Kisses and Crashed Wedding Plans
by ThePygmyPuff
Summary: After an encounter at the Hogwarts Express, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find themselves falling in love. But how will Ginny's parents react when they find out that their only daughter is in love with a Malfoy? And what will they do with the marriage they have arranged? Will Ginny follow the path her parents has set for her, or wll she follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny's POV**

"What d' you think of me?"

Ginny looks at her companion in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

"What on earth are you talking about Mal-Ferret?" She snapped.

She had succeeded in finding a medium-large compartment all to herself when she and her family had arrived at the train on Kings Cross. She had thought she would have been able to spend the whole train ride alone, when someone had stepped into the compartment. At first Ginny had been surprised when Draco Malfoy had walked in and sat himself down opposite her, clearly recognizing who she was. So far he had not talked to her at all, which was fine with her.

"I mean what I said, Weasley, I know you're neither deaf nor stupid. What do you think of me?" He snapped back.

Ginny gave Draco one of her looks that just ask:_ "Honestly?"_ Apparently he understood her look, because he simply nodded.

"Erhm.. well.. I.. uhm.. I think.. ah.. you're looking drop-dead-gorgeous in those tight black robes of yours. The way your hair seems to always stay in place, softly drawn back on your head except for a single stray strand that keeps falling in those amazing silvery blue-ish eyes... And when you seem to look in my direction, though I know you would never actually _look _at _me.._ It's like my blood starts boiling with a secret desire so strong it feels like I'm gonna scream if you don't touch me..." Ginny then realized what she was saying and slapped both her hands over her mouth. She could feel her whole face beginning to turn the same colour as her hair.

Draco's head shot up to look at her. The expression on his face changed very quickly between disbelieving, surprised, fascinated, honoured, amused, smirking, and back to surprised. One of his perfectly shaped eyebrows rose in disbelief and doubt, but that did not stop a famous Malfoy smirk from spreading on his handsome face. His smirk only widened when he saw the way Ginny was blushing. She kept trying to avoid eye contact with him. When he finally caught her eyes, he stared intently to them, to make sure she would be able to see that he was not lying to her.

"Oh really? Fascinating. The littlest Weasley admitting to thinking I _Draco Malfoy_ look good, and evidently turn on her desires. Well, well, well... You wanna hear a secret? Normally, and with that I mean on just about everyone, I think that freckles and red hair looks totally stupid, especially on _Weasleys_, but on you it's different. It makes you look... petite... Somehow irresistible. Basically, it looks _good_ on you. And the hair. The colour is very different from your brothers', whose hair is almost the same colour as carrots. Yours, on the other hand, looks more like... blood... Or red wine."

Ginny looked at him, very confused. She could not figure out what he was playing at, or trying to achieve. She was afraid to ask, so she kept her mouth shut and they sat in silence.

After some time, Draco broke the silence.

"Come sit over here. There's something I wanna tell you."

"´Why don't you just tell me while I'm sitting here, and you're sitting over there? Sounds better to me."

"Because I don't wanna say it out loud. Someone might be listening at the door."

Ginny rose to her feet, crossed the small space between the two seats and sat down next to Draco, two feet apart. She was beginning to get nervous.  
Draco leaned in closer to her and held his lips close to her ear.

"I think I might be falling in love." he whispered.

Ginny stared at her hands which lay in her lap. She was wringing them as she whispered back. "With who?"

Draco placed one of his long fingers under her chin and moved her head so that it was right in front of his own, and moved closer so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Then he said just above a whisper: "A special redheaded, freckled Gryffindor called Ginevra Weasley!" Then he pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet, innocent and long-lasting.

When Draco pulled away. Ginny's lips were almost as red as her cheeks were. Draco's were a soft pink.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Draco took advantage of the opportunity and leaned in to kiss her once more.

This kiss was entirely different from the first one. This one held something else. Something big. It was still sweet and long-lasting, but it was also filled with passion, desire, lust and need. Like she was the air that was supposed to fill his lungs.

Draco suddenly licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. Ginny gasped in shock, still attached to Draco's mouth. Her shock only grew bigger when she realized what was happening.

Apparently her gasp had allowed Draco entrance. With pure joy, Draco slowly slid his tongue into Ginny's mouth and started caressing her tongue with his own. Ginny got the hint and her tongue started playing along, and soon they were fighting for dominance while exploring each other's mouths.

Ginny's hands were resting on Draco's chest, and through the thin and soft material of his T-Shirt, she could feel his muscles flexing. Then she lifted her hands to rest on his shoulders for a short moment, before wrapping them around his neck.

Ginny felt Draco's hands glide up and down, rubbing her back. But not for long. Soon they were in her waist long, scarlet and ruby-coloured wavy hair. After a short while of playing with the flaming locks, Draco let his hands fall to her waist, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Draco rose a little from his seat, started shifting Ginny around softly, so that she was suddenly lying on her back and they were still kissing passionately. He then lowered himself so that he way half on top of her.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart in desperate need of air. Neither of them pulled away. They just lay there, looking into each other's eyes.  
Draco had had his right hand resting on Ginny's waist, but he raised it so his thumb was rubbing her cheek softly. He then slid it back to her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

Draco just held her tight. It was like he was afraid she was going to disappear any second.

Neither of them said anything. It seemed as if words would ruin the feeling of safety and the build-up emotion of being with each other.

They just stayed like that. Not doing anything, just looking at each other, smiling and breathing in the other's scent, with the aura of a couple starting to fall for each other.

* * *

Please review.  
:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny's POV**

"Where did you disappear to at the train?" As usual, my hare-brained brother only notices when I'm missing, and not when I've been right next to him.

"I don't see how it's any of your business... Where I go and what I do is none of your concern. I don't have to justify my behaviour to you..." I say as I roll my eyes. I can hear Harry and Hermione giggle at my reply. It makes me want to roll my eyes even more. Those two are just SO annoying. "Now please... let me eat my food in peace!"

"Fine... but this isn't over!" Ron mumbles.

"Yes it is Ron. It's way over!" I smile at my plate, letting some of my hair fall in front of my face to hide the smile. I know better than to smile at my brother when he is in _that_ mood.

I feel eyes staring at me and look up. My eyes lock on a pair of silver ones. Draco is sitting at his usual spot at the Slytherin table, looking straight at me.

When he sees that he has eye contact with me, he winks. I blush a little and look back at my plate, but not before I notice a small smile playing at his lips.

A few days after our arrival at Hogwarts, and a lot of secret snogging sessions i different broom-cupboards, Draco starts walking me to all of my classes. It seems like he doesn't care whether he is late for his own classes or not, as long as I'm on time for my classes.

If I have to be honest, it's actually getting quite annoying. 'Cause I always get these odd looks, looks of surprise, looks of respect, but the most frequent ones are looks of hatred. Sure the respectful ones I enjoy, but the rest of them not so much. Besides, I really don't like all of the attention I've been getting.

It's not that I don't like Draco. I do, a lot. It's just that, all the attention is making me feel uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable to get used to.

When Draco has walked me to classes for about two weeks, I decide to confront him about it.

"Draco... will you _please_ stop walking me to my classes every day? It's been going on for two weeks now, and everyone looks at me weirdly, and I'm getting far more attention than I'm comfortable with. And it's just by walking next to you. You're not even holding my hand. The attention freaks me out, to be honest. I still have to get used to the idea that there's an US now! So please?" I speak as softly as I can. I really don't want him to get mad at me.

"Sorry... I didn't know it bothered you that much..." Draco mumbles.

"Oh Draco... I don't mean it that way... It's just starting to get a bit on my nerves... you know?"

"Well then... why don't you just run along and find your precious Harry Bloody Potter, and tell him what big bad Draco did to you?"

"Because... Because Harry means nothing to me! Do you hear me? He means nothing... _NOTHING_! He's not even _**my friend**_. The only feelings or love I feel for him is the love of a brother... A BROTHER! Do you understand? But then again... with the way you react... I guess you don't!" I feel tears forming in my eyes. I fright to keep them from falling but fail miserably.

**_**Draco's point of view**_**

I sigh and look at the ground. When I finally look up, I notice the tears that are falling from her eyes...

_'She doesn't think I understand? well... I guess she's right. I don't. Since I don't know how it feels to have a brother... or sister... or family for that matter. I could never understand that...'_

"If you don't think I'll understand, then why bother asking? I don't know how it feels to have a brother, or a sister, or even how it feels to have a real family." I can feel myself getting angry. "Ever since I was five years old, my parents have been ignoring me. Only when I did something really bad, my father realized I was there, that I was in fact a real living human being. All I ever wanted was to make him proud, and I did my very best, but it was never enough. With every failed attempt, it got worse, and it always ended up with him beating the hell out of..." I stop as I realize what I've just said, and I hear my voice is trembling. When I see the horrified look on Ginny's face, I stiffen. "Ah... I... didn't mean to tell you that..."

She's got a concerned look on her face. "Your father BEATS you!?"

I sigh and say:" Well, there's no reason for me to hide it anymore. Yes, he beats me."

The look changes from concern to terror.

I start folding one of my shirt sleeves up, holding out my arm for Ginny to see the faint bruises on my pale skin.

She takes a step closer, and softly caresses the bruises. She looks up at me, tears again forming in her eyes.

I don't like the tears, but I can't prevent them, and I need to tell her everything.

"Believe me... I have places on my body where the marks are much worse than that!" I whisper, but am still speaking very clearly, so she'll understand.  
"Draco, I..." Ginny begins, but I cut her off.

"Don't... I don't need sympathy... not from anyone... especially not from you!" And with that I walk away. Leaving her standing alone in the now empty dungeon hallway.

"The leave me alone, ferret-boy!" I hear her yell after me.

**_**Ginny's point of view**_**

After two horrible hours of Potions, I hurry down to the Great Hall for a quick supper, because I have Quidditch practice tonight. The second I lay down my knife and fork, I see Draco enter the hall.

_"God, he looks good. I wouldn't mind hitting the sheets with HIM"_ I hear Lavender Brown whisper hurriedly to her co-gossiper friend Pavarti Patil.  
I turn my head and face the Gryffindor House Quidditch-team captain, the Famous, and terribly annoying, Harry Potter. "I'm heading down to the pitch now. See you down there!" I mumble to him. He nods and I leave the table.

As I rush towards the pitch, I hear my name being called from behind me. When I don't turn around, the voice repeat. "Ginevra Weasley! Freeze where you are, and don't take another step towards that pitch!"

I stop and turn around, just to see Draco rushing towards me. I wheel around and continue my way to the pitch, when Draco grasp my left arm and spin me around to face him. Since he' a foot or so taller than me, I face his muscled chest. I raise my head, so I can look at his face, and I try my best not to look him in the eye. I know my eyes are filled with anger, and hurt, but I doubt he'll be able to catch the hurting. I know my voice sounds pissed off when I speak.

"I thought I told you to leave me ALONE!" I make sure to turn all my hurt into anger, but he just smiles at me, and it softens my heart a bit.

"I know you did. I heard you. But I couldn't... as you see." His grip on my arm loosens as he says this and I look into his eyes, and see guilt and softness. He then wraps his arm around my waist. He bents forward and place a soft kiss on my lips. At first I don't move, but I can't resist his kisses, so I lean into it and wrap my arms around his neck. I'm still a bit angry at him, but at least I don't try to bite off his tongue as he slips it into my mouth. I just lean further into the kiss and our tongues dance a forbidden dance, meant for lovers only.

Suddenly we're ripped apart. I quickly open my eyes, and see my brother and Harry hitting and kicking Draco. The rest of the Gryffindor Team is standing around us in a loose circle, just looking. I hurry over and stand in front of Draco, to defend him. The two friends stop immediately.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? You were just snogging Draco Malfoy?" Ron is furious. His eyes are crazy and his cheeks and ears are burning.

I just smile at my older brother. "Yes, Ron. I was snogging Draco Malfoy. And I enjoyed every second of it!"

Ron gawk at me, and Draco stumbles to his feet. I turn around and softly touch the side of his face. "Are you okay?" I ask. Draco doesn't answer; he just falls to the ground. I fall down on my knees next to him, and glare up at my brother and Stupid Harry Potter.

"Look what you have done! Get him to the Hospital Wing! NOW!" I yell at them.

And for once in their lives, they do as they're told.

* * *

_Please review.. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny's POV**

A few days later, Draco was back in classes. Apparently he was sick when my brother and Harry brought him to the Hospital Wing. He had been sick for months, but Lucius Malfoy, his father, had forbidden him in doing anything about it. Lucius is a very cold-hearted person, who doesn't care about anybody but himself... and the Dark Lord, whom he worships. No use trying to deny it, everybody knows that Lucius is a Death Eater, and he is feared by so many people it's hard to imagine.

Anyway, as Draco steps into the Great Hall, I'm actually on my way out. I'm still a bit angry with him for speaking the way he did, although we did kiss right before my brother and Crappy-Potter decided to rearrange his face. So I decide to just walk past him and ignore him. But he's not up to that, so he grabs a hold on my arm. The look he is giving me would cause, like, a zillion girls to hyperventilate and eventually faint. He is giving me the most charming face he can, and I almost give in to him, but I'm tough. So I just glare at the hand gripping my arm, and then lift my eyes to look at him.

"Meet me outside in five minutes." he says slowly, and then releases my arm. Since I already ate my breakfast, I just head straight outside.

It's a beautiful, but cold, Saturday morning, and I take a deep breath of the fresh air.

I hear the double doors open, turn around and see Harry step into the sun. I can't deny that I'm surprised to see him!

"What's going on with you and Malfoy? What happened Monday evening? Ron and I thought you hated Malfoy, and then suddenly you stand up for him, defending him? What's going on Gin?"

I look at my former crush. He looks so confused it's almost funny, but of course I can't just start laughing at him, then he'll just think I've lost my mind and go running to my brother and probably write a letter to my mum. He always has to interfere. It's so annoying, so I answer him, my voice sounding bitter and irritated, even to my own ears.

"Nothing's going on, Harry. Not that it's any of your business if there is! You pretty much always believe in the best in people, but in some cases you can be so narrow-minded. Don't you realize that people can change, that they can grow up? Malfoy has. He's not the same guy anymore. But neither you NOR Ron is able to see that. You only see what you want to see. You only see things that happened years ago, when Draco was just a child. So no. I don't hate him, not anymore. And if you have a problem with that, then please do leave me alone! Mind your own business!" I then turn around, so Harry only sees my back.

The sound of the doors opening and closing agains signals his departure. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and sit down on one of the stone steps, head in my hands. The doors open again, but I remain where I am, not looking up.

"Is something wrong?" I hear the voice that used to irritate me as hell say.

I slowly lift my head and see that Draco has arrived. I rush away the tears that have fallen on my cheeks.

"Nope, nothing's wrong. I'm fine!"

Draco sits down next to me, turns his pale head and looks at me with silver eyes.

"Thank you for defending me this Monday. You actually saved my life. I was sick, and if I hadn't come to the Hospital Wing when I did, I would have been dead within two hours or so. So thank you... again."

I open my mouth to say something, but find that my voice has betrayed me, so I close it again. I just look at him for a minute or two and try again: "You're welcome."

I then rise from where I'm sitting and see Draco do the same.

"You know… it's been decided that I'll have to marry Harry sometime after I graduate? But honestly, I don't want to. Sure it used to be my dream once, in my first year when I still had that stupid crush on him. But it's gone now. I don't want to marry him. And what's the point, really? And it's SO unfair, because I can't choose NOT to marry him."

Draco looks away from me, and looks out over the Forbidden Forest. "Life really IS unfair. Especially to those who don't want to do what really is best for them!" He then looks back at me and the emotions showing in his eyes scare me.

"What are you saying?" I just stare at him.

"You heard me. I know you did, Gin. We both know this. It would be best for you to just marry Potter. I'm not good for you, and honestly, you're way too good for me. With me comes danger. A danger you won't have with Potter. My family's too close to the Dark Lord. If, or when the Ministry finally works out the connection to my father, you might get caught up in all that."

"Are you saying you WANT me to marry Harry? It that what this is about? You don't want to be with me?" I'm shocked. And I feel myself start to cry again. But this time it's not from anger.

"Of course I don't want you to marry that bloody idiot. I'm just saying that it would be safer for you to do so. You mean too much for me. But I can't risk you getting hurt because of me. And my father would never allow it. I don't care what he thinks, don't worry. That's not the reason why I say these things. It's just… I know what he's capable of. Who knows what he would do to you if he finds out. That thought scares me more than anything he could ever put _me_ through."

I turn to him, knowing that my eyes betray me. I know I've been crying, still am, and that I display a lot of emotions. He holds out his arms, and I walk into his embrace.

"I didn't know you felt this way." I look up, into his eyes. For once, his control slips, and the emotion I see in his eyes, looks a lot like… well… love.

He dips his head and kisses me. And during the kiss, I can't help but feel that everything will be alright. I know there will be a lot of fighting for it, but things will work out for the best eventually.

I step away from his embrace, and just in time, because out of the doors comes Professor Snape.

He smirks a bit when he sees Draco, but as his eyes turns to me, the smirks transforms into a deep frown. This professor really doesn't like me very much.

"Detention to you Miss Weasley, for being outside the castle when you're not supposed to! Be in the Potions Classroom tonight at 9 pm. And don't be late!" He says in his usual cold, drawling voice. Then he turns, walk back into the castle and close the double doors behind him.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Great… Detention with Snape on a Saturday evening" Just GREAT!"

Draco chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "Come on, Gin. It might not be so bad after all."

I look disbelievingly at him.

"Right… well… I better go back to Gryffindor… To get my homework done before my detention, you know? I was planning on doing them tonight so I'll be able to relax tomorrow. "

I step up to him, and kiss his cheek, before heading inside.

"Okay… Maybe I'll see you later." I hear Draco say before the door closes behind me.

* * *

**_Please review._** :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginny's POV**

As I arrive at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, I see a crowd in front of the painting giving access. Wondering why, I push my way to the front. The Fat Lady is, once again, giving the poor students gathered here a first-hand demonstration of her very bad singing-skills.

"Bravida Wicca!" I practically yell, trying to drown the sound of her off-key song.

"No, no. Wait. You should hear this!" She says and continues her singing.

"Please! Everyone in this castle knows that you are a horrible singer! Will you just let us in!? Personally, I don't have time to stand out here! I have a detention later and need to get my homework done before it starts! So _PLEASE_, BRAVIDA WICCA!" I know I sound harsh and bitchy, but it works, because the Fat Lady swings aside and lets us through.

I almost run to my dorm, get my transfiguration homework, and run back to the common room. There I find Harry staring straight ahead of himself, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey, Harry. What's go-" I don't get to finish my sentence, because I follow his line of vision, and see my brother and Hermione snogging heavily on the couch opposite the one we are currently sitting on. I set my homework on the table and just stare at them.

Suddenly I start giggling, and hear Harry do the same. At the sound, Ron and Hermione break apart and looks really embarrassed at being caught, which just makes me laugh even more. Soon both Harry and I are rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically, while clutching our stomach.

As the laughter reduces to chuckles, I sit up and dry away the tears that have rolled down my cheeks.

"Just... get a room!" Harry laughs.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Oh please. Like you haven't seen us kiss before! Just do your homework, both of you!" she says, in that annoying motherly voice and starts her own homework.

I sit back up on the couch and pull my transfiguration essay towards me. I am nearly done, when my wand starts beeping.

"Please, Ginny! Turn that annoying thing off! I'm trying to concentrate! What is it anyway?" Ron huffs.

"Alright, don't get your, or maybe it's Hermione's, knickers in a twist. I've got a detention tonight. Snape gave it to me this morning, and I don't even know why. Anyway, I'd better go. I don't want to be late."

On my walk to the dungeons, I find it odd that there is no one else in the corridors. It's a Saturday night, and it's not curfew yet. The halls should be brimming with students.

I arrive at the Potions Classroom 5 minutes late. I knock softly on the door, and hearing no reply, I open it. The room is dark, and seemingly empty. I walk into the room and close the door behind me.

"You are 5 minutes late, Miss Weasley. What will Professor Snape say?" The voice is familiar and sounds very close. Lights flicker on and I see Draco standing only a few inches away.

"Draco, what are you doing here? You should leave, before Snape gets here."

"Don't worry about it. He had to go to an urgent meeting in the Ministry, so I'll be your supervisor tonight!" He says this and smiles. Not the cruel version he gives everyone. No, this is the real smile, the one only I get to see.

"How did you get Snape to let you supervise my detention? Is it because you're Head Boy? Is it because you're a Slytherin? Is it because you're Snapes favorite student and top of Potions class? Or did you beg him?!"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Yes, yes, yes, yes and maybe. To answer your other questions." He winks at me, and I feel myself blush a little. He is SO hot!

"Maybe you begged him? Can't you answer yes or no? Or is your pea-sized brain fighting with your enormous ego for the right to answer properly?" The last part I say while giggling.

"Hey, hey, no need to insult my brain or my ego, okay? Alright... I did kind of beg Snape to let me supervise your detention. I just wanted to get to spend some time alone with you. Potter, Granger and your brother are always around, and they are so overprotective. I can't even get close to you in the hallways. I miss you, Ginny. I miss talking to you, I miss the feel of your lips on mine, I miss touching you..."

He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me close. Then he lowers his head and places his lips on mine. It feels so good! The kiss is over too soon.  
"Woow. Amazing. I didn't know you missed me _that_ much. But I have this detention. I need to do whatever Snape has ordered for me to do. No matter how much I miss you. I need to do the things written on the blackboard."

"Right. The blackboard. _Purgato_. There, fixed. Now what do you want to do?" The things listed on the blackboard started doing themselves as he said the spell.

"But won't Snape find out that the things were done by magic?" I'm a little concerned at how careless he is acting.

"Nah... That's what the supervising is for. To make sure the kid in detention doesn't use magic. And you didn't so no problem there!" He shrugs.

"Uhm, okay. Maybe we could talk? There are some things I want to ask you about." I ask, unsure about how he'll react.

"Sure, but let's sit first." He takes my hand and leads me to the desks where we sit down.

"How sick were you the other day? And what was wrong with you? Was it really deadly?" I ask, knowing that it's a lot of questions.

"Yeah, it was very deadly. As I said the other day, if I hadn't come to the Hospital Wing when I did, I would have died within a few hours. My father cursed me with dark magic. You know he hits me, I told you about that. Well, this summer it was a bit worse than that. When I did something he didn't approve of, he cut me with a poisoned knife. The poison was created to break down blood cells and DNA. It's been slowly breaking my body down from the inside, and nothing was showing on the outside. It even had a numbing power, so I wouldn't feel pain while it was happening. Luckily for me, Snape knows the antidote for the poison. And the potion that rebuilds what the poison breaks down. Fortunately I was conscious when your brother and Potter got me to the Hospital Wing, so I was able to tell Madame Pomfrey and tell her to get Snape." As he finished talking he looked really sad and angry. He then looked up at me and a small smile formed on his lips.

"You really have an evil father. He tried to kill me when I was a 1st year, with that diary. But that he tried to kill _YOU_, his only son? He should be in Azkaban, or have his soul sucked out by Dementors." I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

Draco reaches over and rubs it away. He then pulls me in for a gentle kiss that is so sweet it's almost unbearable.

"Let's get out of here, Gin'. We could go to my room. It's just down the hall, and I can think of a few fun things we could do there." He winks at me and I can see the naughty sparkle in his eyes and know what "fun things" he has in mind. Still, I take his hand and we move to the door.

We are walking down the hall, hand in hand, when suddenly Draco stops dead in his tracks. He starts backing up and pushes me behind a tapestry and covers my mouth with his free hand.

In front of the entrance to the Head Boy Quarters stood Lucius Malfoy and yelled for his son to open the damn door.

Apparently Draco's timing was very good, because only five seconds after the tapestry stopped moving, Lucius walks by, seeming very angry.

After a minute or two, Draco sighs in relief. He steps out from behind the tapestry and is shocked when two strong, pale hands (so very like his own) grabs his throat. He struggles to get free of his father's grasp.

I gasp aloud when I see Lucius hit Draco in the face. I realize too late what I've done, because Lucius tears the tapestry aside. He sees me standing there, realize who I am and become even angrier than he already was. He grabs a hold of my cloak and lifts me a foot into the air.

For the first time in my life since the Chamber, I am truly afraid. I had never thought one man could scare me this much. Of course Lucius Malfoy isn't just any one man. He is the most feared Death Eater in the world. He is Lord Voldemorts right hand.

I close my eyes, waiting for the hit.

I faint by the force of his fist.

_End of Chapter 4._

* * *

_**Please**__ review._ :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's POV**

I see my father hit Ginny continuously. At first I just stand there staring in horror. Then I feel rage begin to build deep within me. As he moves his arm to hit her again, I move quickly forward and grab a hold of his wrist. He turns his head towards me in surprise, and I slam my fist against his nose, hearing it crack. I am overjoyed when it starts bleeding, a clear sign of me having broken my father's nose. As a result of the blow, he stumbles back and let go of Ginny, who slides to the floor.

I continue walking towards my father and as I stand in front of him, I hit again. Next I pull my wand from my pocket and point it straight at his chest.

He stares at me wide-eyed, looking furious, shocked and perhaps a bit frightened.

"What do you plan on doing, Draco? Torture me? Kill me? You still haven't learned how to use the Killing Curse yet. You are my son. How do you even dare treating me like this, all because of a blood-traitor?" My father says his voice cold as ice.

I just frown at him.

"No _father_. I will not torture you or kill you. I may be your son by blood, but not by heart. I'm nothing like you. I would much rather be like the Weasleys, who are NOT blood-traitors. They are good, honest – though sometimes slightly annoying – people. Besides I really care about Ginny, and I will never be like you. I don't kill and torture people for fun or because some half-blood maniac tells me to do so. I have no wish to ever become a Death Eater. You belong in Azkaban. And I would be delighted to hand you over to the Dementors myself. You deserve nothing less than being in their _care_ until the day you die!" As I finish, I realize just how much I hate my father. "_Stupefy!_"

Then I hurry over to where Ginny is leaning against the wall. I kneel next to her, and pull her into my arms. I feel her snuggling closer to me, and I pull away far enough to see her swollen and bruised face.

"Are you okay?"

She looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"I… I don't know. What happened? Everything seemed a bit blurred, but I think I heard you defend my family and say you don't wish to be like your father and become a Death Eater." Ginny says weakly.

"I did. Now he won't be going anywhere for an hour or so. I'll get professor Snape to take him to Azkaban. Now we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." I hold my hands out to help her up, and she takes them. As she's standing, I briefly let go of her hands to test her balance. As soon as I let go she starts to wobble, so I pick her up and carry her to the Hospital Wing. She doesn't protest, she just leans her head on my shoulder.

"Madame Pomfrey? I need some help here…" I call as I walk through the double doors, carrying Ginny in my arms.

"Oh my sweet Merlin, Mr Malfoy. What has happened to her? Who did this?" Madame Pomfrey shrieks as she sees Ginny. "Put her on the bed over there," she continues, pointing at a bed near where I am standing.

I quickly, but gently, place Ginny on the bed and take a step back to allow Madame Pomfrey room to work.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? And do you know where my sister is?" I hear the annoying Weasley, Ron asks from behind me.

I don't have the energy to answer him so I take two steps sideways, so he can see Ginny lying on the hospital bed.

Of course I know Potter and Granger are with him, and I don't even have to look to know that. But a girly gasp confirms it.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Potter asks.

"_I_ didn't do anything, _Potter_. My father did." I say, slowly turning around to face the pain-in-the-ass Golden Trio.

"Your _father_? Lucius Malfoy did this to Ginny? Why? And why is he even at Hogwarts?" Granger asks, for once not sounding like a know-it-all, nut genuinely curious.

"Yes, Lucius did this. And I don't know why he's at Hogwarts. As to why he did this, I can only guess. He saw us together and he lost it. He's been furious ever since I refused to marry Parkinson. Anyway, Granger, could you please go get a professor, and tell him or her that Lucius Malfoy lies unconscious in the dungeons near the Potions classroom? Please get the professor to send him to Azkaban. I know for a fact that the Ministry is searching for him at the moment."

"Sure, I'll go get professor Snape straight away." Granger says quickly and starts turning away.

"Why do you listen to _him_? Look what he did to Ginny!" Weasley says stupid as always.

"Honestly Ron. Did you not hear him say that it was Lucius who did this? You're being silly. Now I must get a teacher before Mr Malfoy wakes up. The man is wanted all over Europe. Even in the Muggle world!" she then fully turns and practically runs off.

"Why did your father attack Ginny? Was it because of _you_?" Potter asks, trying to sound threatening.

"Shut up Harry! It wasn't Draco's fault. Lucius is mental, we all know that. You all know by now that Draco and I like each other, so just leave it!" I hear Ginny say weakly.

I turn around and look at her. Madame Pomfrey has gotten her all healed up, except for a minor cut that crosses one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. I don't need to ask Madame Pomfrey about it, because I know she can't heal this. It will leave an ugly scar.

"How do I look?"

"You're beautiful! As you've always been, and always will be!" I answer her, stand next to her bed and take her hand.

Madame Pomfrey hands her a small mirror.

"Wh-what is that? Why is that one not gone? Why is there still an ugly mark in my eyebrow?" Ginny asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey cannot heal that one, love. It's been caused by Dark Magic. Lucius always wear this special ring on his right hand; it's been dipped in a powerful poison. A poison so strong and Dark, it will leave a mark. It's kind of like the Poison version of what happened to Potter. My father has been trying to teach me how to make that very poison, but I have always refused. I might be able to find a way to remove the poison from the cut and get the scar to fade, but I can't be totally sure…" I say, though it hurts my heart to see her cry, so I take her into my arms and hug her tight.

"Thank you for saving me Draco. Your father would have killed me."

"Don't worry. He will never be able to hurt you ever again. And I will be here for you as long as you want me to!" I assure her, and kiss the top of her head.

"Sure you're okay, Gin? In that case, we'll just go and find Hermione." Potter says, and then drags Weasley off.

I cup her cheek and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Right Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley needs to rest now. I want to keep her here overnight. So I am sorry, but I must ask you to leave."

"That's alright Madame Pomfrey." I give the mediwitch a smile and face Ginny again. "I'll see you in the morning? Sleep well." I kiss her again softly. And leave the Hospital Wing.

**Harry's POV**

"WHY did she have to choose Malfoy? He has done nothing but insult me and my family for the past six years! He's such a bloody asshole. That bouncing ferret isn't good enough for her. He's nothing more than a slimy git!" I roll my eyes as Ron rages on.

"Calm down Ron. Look, Malfoy has been nothing but civil towards the three of us since he started seeing Ginny. He protects her, he obviously cares about her, and he seems to make her happy. What more could you ask for as her brother? I know you don't like him; neither one of us does, but please, behave yourself. For Ginny sake." Hermione tries to reason with him. "And please, do remember that he most likely saved her life today."

Ron mumbles something un-understandable. He always does when he knows she's right.

"Hermione's right Ron. I don't like to admit it either, but Malfoy might have changed. And for the better. He has seemed different all year. I've heard rumours of him standing up to his father and refusing to practise the Dark Arts, all year. So yeah, maybe he's changing into an okay guy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I will never see Malfoy as a good guy! But maybe I can accept him, sometime in the future. But just because he saved my sisters life, won't make me like him. He'll still be a bloody annoying ferret!" Ron's defeat is obvious in his voice.

Who would have thought that Malfoy saving Ginny's life would make the three of us begin to change our view on him?

**_# End of Chapter 5._**

* * *

_Please Review! :)_


End file.
